Le Journal de Ginny
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Recueil de Drabbles] On n'oublie pas un confident, même après une trahison, on ressent toujours le besoin de lui parler... Voici le journal de Ginny, le récit de sa correspondance avec Tom, des confidences et secrets échangés sur un papier bien maléfique...
1. 1-Ginny

_Coucou ! :) Me voilà avec un nouveau projet... des drabbles, bien entendu ! Et oui, "__**Famille Potter**__" me manquait trop, alors j'ai reprit le même principe, mais avec un thème différent._

_Ce recueil représente tout de même un défi, parce qu'il s'agit de raconter les échanges entre Tom et Ginny avec des drabbles. Or, le journal n'est pas vraiment un style que l'on peut traduire sous cette forme, mais il ne me semble pas que cela avait été déjà expérimenté, alors je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?". Il y aura donc une alternance entre les drabbles, un Ginny, un Tom, puis un Ginny... Ce qui signifie que vous ne verrez pas de répliques dans un drabble. Non, c'est un drabble chacun. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce premier drabble !_

* * *

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai onze ans, et six grands frères.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je t'ai eu, puisque je ne me souviens pas que Maman m'ai acheté un journal intime au chemin de Traverse, quand on a acheté les affaires pour la rentrée, mais je pense que tu feras très bien l'affaire, alors c'est à toi que je vais parler, parce que ici, ils pensent tous que je suis encore un bébé.

Au fait, bientôt, je rentrerai au collège Poudlard ! J'ai tellement hâte… Tous mes frères y sont, et je m'ennuie toute seule, ici.

* * *

_Comme pour "**Famille Potter**", le rythme est de un par jour ! :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review, review et à demain avec Tom !_


	2. 2-Tom

_Bonjour Ginny, je m'appelle Tom. J'ai aussi été à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps… C'est un lieu fantastique. Tu t'y feras très vite, tu verras. On y apprend des choses fascinantes… Et tu pourras te servir de la magie sans qu'elle ne vienne à toi que lorsque tu es émotive._

_Tu as une très nombreuse famille ! Êtes-vous tous des sorciers ou bien avez-vous des affiliations moldues ? Et tes frères, sont-ils bons en magie ?_

_Tu ne me sembles pas du tout être un bébé, au contraire, tu me parais très mature. _

_Pour me répondre, écris dans l'agenda._

* * *

_Héhé, Tom entre en action ! _

_**Emily**__ : Mais si, il y a une suite ! Le rythme est, comme je l'ai dit, de un drabble par jour !_

_A demain, avec la réponse de Ginny ? (Qu'avez-vous pensé de Tom ?)_


	3. 3-Ginny

Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu puisses me répondre ? Tu es un agenda magique ? Où il est ton cerveau, alors ?

Sur la couverture, il est écrit « 1942 » comme date. Donc quand as-tu été élève ? Parce que 1942, c'est vieux… À cette époque, Dumbledore n'était même pas encore directeur ! Et pourtant, Dumbledore est très vieux (j'ai vu une photo de lui sur une carte Chocogrenouille de Ron).

J'aime bien le prénom Tom. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais appelé mon doudou comme ça. Ton nom de famille, c'est celui écrit sur la couverture ?

* * *

_J'aime bien ma Ginny, pour l'instant elle est toujours l'innocente petite fille de onze ans... Ca fait du bien de penser à ça quand on sait ce qui lui arrivera !_

_Et vous, vous l'aimez-aussi ? Et le doudou appelé Tom... qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	4. 4-Tom

_Oui, Ginny, je suis un agenda magique. J'étais très doué, comme élève, tu sais, alors j'ai réussi à rendre ce journal un peu plus intelligent qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais ne le répète à personne, d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret. Je suis sûre que tu es assez grande pour le garder pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais élève il y a bien longtemps, à une époque où, en effet, Dumbledore n'était pas directeur… Je voulais devenir professeur, mais il a refusé. Un homme étrange, Dumbledore._

_Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions sur ta famille._

* * *

_Nda__ : Tom essaye de l'embobiner, là ! Te laisse pas faire Ginny ! ;p_


	5. 5-Ginny

Toute ma famille est sorcière. Enfin, je crois que Maman a un cousin moldu, mais elle ne parle jamais de lui.

Je pense que Dumbledore est le meilleur sorcier au monde ! Papa et Maman disent souvent qu'on a de la chance qu'il accepte de s'occuper de Poudlard alors qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut. Mais s'il était Ministre de la Magie, je pense que ce serait bien aussi, parce que je suis sûre que comme ça, Papa serait mieux payé.

Toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu à une de mes questions. Quel est ton nom de famille ?

* * *

_Alors, Tom, Ginny est coriace, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne va pas dire que Dumbledore est un vieux fou ^^_


	6. 6-Tom

_Tu sais, souvent, les grands sorciers ont plusieurs visages. Dumbledore également. Il n'est pas réellement celui que tu crois. Il est obligé, de par sa fonction, de se montrer bienveillant, mais a forcément, comme tout homme, sa part d'ombre. Cependant, il la cache bien, contrairement à d'autres._

_Mon nom de famille est en effet inscrit sur la couverture, mais je ne l'aime pas car c'est celui de mon père, et il se trouve que ce dernier m'a abandonné avant même que je sois né. Je préfère ne pas en parler._

_Revenons-en plutôt à Poudlard. Dans quelle maison souhaites-tu aller ? _

* * *

_Nda__ : C'est qu'il sait comment venir à ce qui l'intéresse... ! _


	7. 7-Ginny

Je ne suis pas très convaincue par ce que tu me dis sur Dumbledore. Après tout, on raconte toujours que c'était le seul qui puisse faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui !

J'espère qu'à Poudlard, j'irai à Gryffondor ! Toute ma famille a été dans cette maison! Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents si je vais à Serpentard… Mais je pense qu'ils ne me diront rien si je suis répartie à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, cependant ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que j'aille là-bas.

P-S : Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Harry Potter est chez nous, dans la maison ?

* * *

_Je doute que la réponse plaise à Tom... J'aime bien la répartie de Ginny à propos de Dumby ! :) Tu ne te sens pas visé, Tom... ? :p_


	8. 8-Tom

_Harry Potter ? Le garçon qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le grand mage noir que tout le monde craignait ? Tu le connais personnellement ? Étudie-t-il à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison ?_

_Tu veux aller à Gryffondor, vraiment ? Sais-tu que c'est là-bas qu'on trouve toute la racaille, tous les ratés ? Il me semble avoir compris que ton père ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent. Or, il était à Gryffondor, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Ne penses-tu pas que cela démontre ce que je viens de te dire ? Aller à Serpentard, c'est assurer son avenir…_

* * *

_Nda__ : Les choses sérieuses commencent, et Tom avance ses arguments..._


	9. 9-Ginny

_Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai attrapé la grippe et j'étais complètement à plat... mais je blâme coupable parce que j'ai refusé de faire le vaccin cette année (qu'est-ce que je le regrette !) mais bref, voilà le chapitre ! _

* * *

Harry Potter est à Gryffondor, comme mon frère Ron qui est son meilleur ami. Ron voulait l'inviter à la maison, mais il était inquiet vu qu'Harry ne répondait pas à ses lettres, parce qu'en fait, sa tante et son oncle l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre ! Et il ne lui donnait que des trucs dégoûtants à manger (je l'ai entendu le dire à Ron) !

On peut très bien réussir à Gryffondor ! Mon frère a une amie qui y est, et il dit que c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Et puis, Serpentard, c'est la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui !


	10. 10-Tom

_Harry Potter est à Gryffondor ? Venant d'un sorcier qui, petit, a réussi à vaincre un puissant mage, c'est étonnant. Apparemment, il a choisi de suivre la trace de ses parents…_

_Tu as raison, il y a certains grands sorciers qui sont passés par Gryffondor. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il y en a eu plus à Serpentard._

_La famille d'Harry est moldue, non ? Alors ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'ils le traitent comme ça. _

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'avoir le grand Harry Potter chez soi ? Ce doit être très impressionnant ! J'adorerais être à ta place, Ginny ! _

* * *

_Nda__ : Je suis désolée pour ce nouveau retard, mais la grippe avait repris... Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire à ce sujet : Quand vous en avez l'occasion, ne m'imitez pas et faites le ce vaccin parce que franchement c'est une belle sal*perie cette maladie ! Dès qu'on croit que c'est finit ça reprend, et ça casse le moral ! _

_Sinon, le rythme de publication va changer, ça sera désormais : Mardi, Jeudi, Samedi et Dimanche (ce qui fait une moyenne d'environ tous les deux jours) parce que je suis vraiment débordée (surtout quand on sort de maladie -'). A demain (hé oui, demain on est Samedi !) :)_


	11. 11-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais Maman m'a appelée pour que j'aide Fred et George à dégnomer le jardin. J'adore Fred et George, ils sont très drôles et je m'amuse bien avec eux, mais ces temps-ci ils se moquent pas mal de moi. J'espère qu'ils ne se conduiront pas comme ça à Poudlard.

Harry Potter… C'est idiot, chaque fois qu'il est à côté de moi ou qu'il me parle, je me mets à rougir et je n'arrive plus à parler ! Il doit croire que je suis stupide ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

_Désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end, mais la grippe (enfin, plutôt l'effet post-maladie) avait repris et elle persiste... Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais je le ferai dès que je serai moins patraque, pour que vous ayez une réponse cohérente, comme vous le méritez :) En attendant je vous dis un gros MERCI ! _


	12. 12-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je comprends ton inquiétude vis-à-vis de tes frères, mais je suppose que tous les grands frères sont -hélas !- comme ça. Ils aiment bien embêter les plus jeunes. Enfin, je ne peux que supposer, puisque j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, et n'ai donc ni frère, ni sœur._

_Harry Potter est considéré comme un grand sorcier, c'est tout à fait normal que tu réagisses de cette façon ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est embarrassant. Dis-toi que puisque tu passes tes vacances avec lui, tu finiras par t'habituer à sa présence, et que tu pourras ensuite l'aborder sans crainte !_

* * *

_Nda__ : Désolée, je n'ai pas posté jeudi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu, j'étais... complètement à plat. Sauf que à partir de maintenant le rythme de publication sera régulier, c'est promis ! ;) Donc à demain, sans faute -sauf rechute...- !_


	13. 13-Ginny

Dans les histoires que me lisait Maman lorsque j'étais petite, les princesses se mettaient à rougir, quand arrivait le prince qu'elles aimaient. Et c'est mon cas. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Mais il ne m'aimera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis jeune et pas très intéressante face à lui. Dès fois, je rêve que je suis enlevée par une créature terrifiante, et qu'il vient me sauver, comme dans les contes. Sauf qu'on est dans la vraie vie, alors ça n'arrivera pas. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait me sauver ? On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé…

* * *

_Elle est trop mignonne Ginny :) _


	14. 14-Tom

_Ton histoire sera peut-être celle d'un conte également, Ginny. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile, mais l'essentiel, c'est de rester toi-même en toutes circonstances, d'accord ? Et un jour, il remarquera que tu as toi aussi des qualités, ne t'en fais pas. En plus, ton frère est son meilleur ami, alors cela devrait aider. Tu peux le voir plus souvent –et lui aussi._

_Quant à tes frères, pourquoi se moquaient-ils de toi ? Est-ce parce que tu rougis en présence d'Harry Potter ? Si c'est cela, je compatis grandement, car cela doit être bien difficile à supporter… _

* * *

_Nda__ : Ha, la réponse de Tom... En plus c'est pas qu'il y connaît rien, mais... si._


	15. 15-Ginny

Tu sais Tom, ce que tu me dis me fait un bien fou. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir me confier à toi et de savoir que tu ne te moqueras pas !

C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance que Ron soit ami avec Harry, mais je me dis que du coup, Harry ne me voit peut-être que comme sa petite sœur… Comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait.

Fred et George se moquaient de moi parce que je ne me sens pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Ils disent que c'est parce que je suis fragile, et je déteste ça.

* * *

_Hum. Une idée de pourquoi Ginny ne se sent pas bien ? _


	16. 16-Tom

_Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison de se moquer ! C'est peut-être dû à l'angoisse de la rentrée, donc c'est une réaction naturelle. À ce propos, es-tu toujours convaincue que tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? _

_Tu as sans doute raison, à propos d'Harry Potter, mais dis-toi que c'est toujours mieux que s'il ne voyait pas qui tu étais. Mais tu sais, sur ce point, aller à Serpentard t'aiderait grandement, parce que là-bas, on apprendre à toujours obtenir ce que l'on veut. Donc, encore convaincue que seuls les sorciers sombres y vont ?_

* * *

Haha, là il est grillé, obligé !


	17. 17-Ginny

Je ne sais pas si mon mal de tête est dû à l'angoisse de la rentrée, parce que ça fait tant de temps que je veux y aller que je ne pense pas stresser…

Dis, t'aurais pas été à Serpentard, toi ? On dirait que, à tes yeux, c'est la seule maison qui compte. Tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondors, mais tu ne parles pas plus des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles.

Mais ça doit être bien d'obtenir ce qu'on veut. Je crois que c'est le rêve de tous les enfants, mais comme j'essaye de mûrir, je ne m'y intéresse plus tellement.

* * *

_Elle est trop mignonne, je trouve, quand elle parle de grandir :) (Oui je sais, c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'elle écrit, mais quand même ^^)_


	18. 18-Tom

_Tu as peut-être tellement attendu cette rentrée, que tu as peur que tes attentes soient déçues, justement. _

_C'est vrai que je ne parle pas des maisons Poufsouffles et Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas que les Poufsouffles soient des personnes très intéressantes. Il paraît qu'ils sont intelligents et loyaux. Autant les répartir ailleurs, dans ce cas. Serdaigle et Gryffondor ont ces qualités pour devise._

_Quant à Serdaigle… si on est intelligent et qu'on veut réussir, autant aller à Serpentard._

_Je pense que maintenant tu ne te demandes plus où j'ai été réparti… Pourtant, tu ne me trouves pas méchant, non ? _

* * *

Quelle va être sa réaction, à votre avis... ?


	19. 19-Ginny

Tu as été à Serpentard ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Alors, tu dois avoir raison, il y a de gentilles personnes à Serpentard. Mais personne n'aime cette maison, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui y était, ainsi que ceux qui l'adoraient.

Est-ce que tu as connu Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu étais peut-être à Poudlard en même temps que lui ! C'est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, en tout cas, ça me fait drôlement peur de m'imaginer cela.

J'ai encore très mal à la tête, je vais m'allonger un peu, surtout qu'il va falloir que j'aille aider Maman à la cuisine.

À demain !

* * *

_Sa réponse est-elle celle que vous espériez/attendiez ? _


	20. 20-Ginny

Cher Tom,

J'ai été débordée ces jours-ci, et je peux enfin t'écrire un peu !

Les garçons ont beaucoup joué au Quidditch, mais ils ont refusé de me passer un balai parce que je suis une fille. Mais je sais quand même voler, parce que je rentre souvent dans le placard où sont rangés les balais pour en chiper un et m'entraîner.

Et sinon, aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour des vacances ! Je suis tellement pressée d'être à demain ! Je vais enfin aller à la gare pour prendre le train, et pas juste accompagner mes frères, j'ai hâte !


	21. 21-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_J'imagine sans peine à quel point tu dois être ravie d'entrer à Poudlard !_

_J'ai probablement été à l'école en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout le monde ignore sa véritable identité… donc rien n'est moins certain. Toutefois, tu as raison, c'est assez… impressionnant de se dire cela. _

_Je me rappelle encore de mon premier jour à Poudlard, et de la première fois que j'ai vu les lumières du château... J'ai tout de suite su que j'avais trouvé un endroit où je me sentirais toujours chez moi. Il en sera peut-être de même pour toi…_

* * *

J'aime bien ses dernières phrases, parce qu'après tout, il a été humain, un jour...


	22. 22-Ginny

Je veux que la même chose se passe pour moi, Tom. Poudlard, c'est mon rêve. Mon frère Bill a été Préfet-en-Chef, Charlie Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Percy est Préfet -et sûrement Préfet-en-Chef l'année prochaine, il passe son temps à travailler et il est super ennuyant ! Bill, par contre, il est très cool.

Maman veut que je me couche tôt ce soir, pour que je sois en forme. Je ferai mieux de l'écouter, mais je suis tellement excitée que je ne vais jamais réussir à m'endormir ! Enfin, je vais éteindre la lumière et me reposer un peu…

* * *

_Et après celui-là : Poudlard !_


	23. 23-Ginny

Tom, ça y est je suis dans le train pour Poudlard ! On arrive dans moins de deux heures !

Je me suis installée contre la vitre, pour que personne ne voie ce que j'écris.

Je suis assez inquiète, parce que je n'ai pas vu Harry et Ron de tout le trajet, et que même leur amie, Hermione Granger, les cherche partout. Déjà, sur le quai de la gare, ils n'étaient pas là, mais Papa a dit qu'ils avaient dû monter ailleurs dans le train –c'est vrai que le quai était bondé. Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils font.


	24. 24-Tom

_Mais où peuvent-être passés ton frère et son meilleur ami ? Il y a peut-être tellement de monde dans le train que vous n'avez pu les voir, toi et leur amie -Hermione Granger. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure de la Répartition est plus proche que jamais désormais ! Toujours déterminée à devenir une Gryffondor ? Tu sais, on a beau dire que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont ennemis, je ne te renierai pas pour autant. De plus, j'aime beaucoup ta persévérance et ta volonté. Visiblement, tu es prête à beaucoup pour obtenir ce que tu veux : la maison Gryffondor. _

* * *

Je poste tôt aujourd'hui parce que je pars au ski (Yes ! ^^) donc... désolée, mais pas de drabbles cette semaine, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! Bonnes vacances a ceux/celles qui en ont !


	25. 25-Ginny

Tu es décidément trop gentil ! Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour Gryffondor, parce que c'est mon rêve depuis toujours. Mais grâce à toi, je suis maintenant persuadée que ce qu'on raconte sur les Serpentards est exagéré. Tu es la personne la plus agréable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. J'aime beaucoup sortir ton journal, et te parler.

On arrive dans deux heures, et je ne peux pas t'écrire plus longtemps, il y a du monde, mais ce soir la première chose que je ferai est te dire si oui ou non je suis à Gryffondor !

* * *

_Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence ^^ Ginny commence à changer d'avis à propos des Serpentards... _


	26. 26-Ginny

Je suis à Gryffondor ! Oh, Tom je suis si heureuse ! Et au fait, si Ron et Harry ne se trouvaient pas dans le train c'est parce qu'ils ont volé la voiture magique de Papa pour venir jusqu'à Poudlard. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que demain Ron reçoive une lettre bien sentie de Maman.

Les autres filles du dortoir dorment, et je n'y vois pas grand-chose, mais je tenais absolument à te dire où j'ai été répartie. Après tout, tu es celui qui me comprend le mieux.

Et demain, les cours commencent ! Je vais apprendre une multitude de choses.


	27. 27-Tom

_Mes félicitations, Ginny ! Tu as obtenu ce que tu as toujours voulu : tu peux être fière de ta détermination. _

_Ron et Harry n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était désormais autorisé d'utiliser la magie sur des objets moldus. _

_Tu as raison, bien vite tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses. Cela te demandera du travail, évidemment, mais je suis certain que tu peux être une excellente élève, tu es si déterminée ! Et peut-être que tu arriveras à faire remonter l'honneur de ta maison, qui sait… _

_Promets-moi de tout me raconter en détails !_

* * *

Il n'y va pas de main morte avec la flatterie, n'est-ce pas ?


	28. 28-Ginny

Je me suis endormie hier soir, alors je ne t'ai pas répondu, excuse-moi.

Bien sûr que je vais tout te raconter en détails ! Tu es comme mon meilleur ami, et tu es le seul à qui je peux parler librement. En plus, je n'ai personne à qui parler de Poudlard, puisque tous ceux de ma famille y sont déjà allés.

Quelles étaient tes matières préférées à Poudlard ? Lesquelles penses-tu que je vais aimer ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu cours de métamorphose, sortilèges et ce soir je vais avoir Astronomie. Mais on n'a pas encore utilisé la magie pour l'instant.


	29. 29-Tom

_Ginny, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. J'espère que tu voudras bien y répondre ! _

_Y a-t-il toujours un fantôme hantant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ? J'ai le souvenir qu'il était particulièrement désagréable. Des coqs sont-ils présents dans le parc, à vous réveiller aux aurores ? Qui est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? _

_Et sinon, ta première journée s'est-elle bien passée ? Je pense que tu pourras apprécier les sortilèges, et comme moi, la DCFM. C'était ma matière préférée, et j'aurais adoré l'enseigner mais Dumbledore a refusé, comme je te l'avais dit… _

* * *

Ça y est, on y arrive ! Il met son plan en action... Et il a plutôt des questions étranges, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, c'est sûrement ce que va penser Ginny...


	30. 30-Ginny

Certaines de tes questions sont vraiment bizarres et me font bien rire, mais je vais y répondre, bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas encore allée au deuxième étage, mais je te le dirai dès que ce sera le cas ! Quant aux coqs, oui il y en a, puisque j'en ai entendu ce matin ! Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'appelle Gilderoy Lockart, ma mère est folle de lui, elle a lu tous ses livres et écoute chacune de ses interventions à la radio, mais moi je trouve qu'il a l'air un peu -beaucoup- crétin.

* * *

_Sa possession arrive bientôt..._


	31. 31-Ginny

Cher Tom, nous sommes vendredi et je n'ai pas cours de tout l'après-midi ! Du coup, une fois les cours terminés j'en ai profité pour vérifier ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Je suis allée aux toilettes du deuxième étage, on ne peut pas les utiliser, et je crois que c'est à cause du fantôme qui s'y trouve. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Mimi Geignarde. Elle pleurnichait, et m'a demandé de dégager quand j'ai voulu lui poser des questions. Pas très aimable, donc.

Fred et George m'ont dit que les entraînements de Quidditch commenceraient demain à l'aube–nouvelle stratégie oblige !

* * *

_J'ai oublié de poster hier... _

_J'ai hâte que vous lisiez celui de demain... Il va sans doute vous surprendre, mais depuis le temps que j'attends de le poster (depuis 30 drabbles, en fait) ! En plus il va marquer un changement important dans l'histoire, et dans le style des drabbles, mais vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi demain... _


	32. 32-Tom

_Ginny._

_Demain matin, avant que quiconque ne soit levé, tu iras chez Hagrid. Je veux que tu tues ses coqs. Que tu les mettes hors d'état de nuire. Il _faut_ que tu tues ses coqs. _

_Tu te rendras ensuite aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Ne te préoccupe pas du fantôme. Tu te placeras devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas, puis tu feras le vide dans ton esprit, en pensant uniquement au fait que tu aimerais que je sois à tes côtés, que tu es prête à tout pour moi…_

_Tu m'as bien compris Ginny ? Tu _dois_ le faire._

* * *

Vous devez trouver cela peut-être un peu étrange qu'il lui ordonne de faire ce qu'il veut par écrit, mais c'est pour éviter d'avoir tout à coup un drabble du genre "Je ne me souviens pas de...". Oui, il en aura, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, avec les ordres de Tom :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	33. 33-Ginny

Je vais me rendre chez Hagrid avant le lever du soleil pour que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ne me voient pas en s'entraînant.

Je tuerai son coq –il n'en a qu'un.

Puis, comme tu me l'as ordonné, j'irai aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Je ne me préoccuperai pas du fantôme.

Je me placerai devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas –je les testerai tous au préalable.

Je chasserai toute pensée de mon esprit hormis mon amitié pour toi.

J'y penserai si fort que, qui sait, peut-être même que tu apparaîtras… Je suis prête à tout pour toi, Tom.

* * *

_Vous me laissez de moins en moins de commentaires, ça me manque :( J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience, même si vous n'en laissez un que tous les dix drabbles ! Et aux lecteurs qui ne sont jamais manifestés mais qui profitent tout de même de la lecture : qu'attendez-vous ? ;)_


	34. 34-Ginny

Tom, je crois que je suis encore malade.

Je n'ai pas mal à la tête comme au début des vacances, c'est bien pire. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Je ne me souviens même pas de m'être couchée vendredi soir -et pourtant nous sommes dimanche, il est plus de minuit-.

Je ne connais aucune maladie avec ce symptôme, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas envie de m'entendre dire que je ne me sens pas bien parce que mes parents me manquent. Je ne suis pas un bébé.

Tom, aide-moi !

* * *

_A votre avis, que va-t-il lui répondre ?_


	35. 35-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il t'est arrivé soit sujet à s'inquiéter. Parfois, lorsqu'on puise trop profondément en soi-même pour faire de la magie, l'organisme lâche. Cela ne signifie pas que tu es faible, non, mais que tu as fourni beaucoup d'efforts. Et puis, il faut s'habituer à sa baguette, s'entraîner, et apprendre à mieux l'utiliser. Sans excès, cependant. _

_Justement, à ce sujet, maintenant qu'une semaine est passée, as-tu déjà des préférences pour certains cours ? Si oui, lesquels ?_

_N'oublie pas de bien te reposer tout de même, pour être bien en forme cette semaine !_


	36. 36-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Demain, c'est Halloween ! Charlie dit que le buffet est extraordinaire, et que Hagrid prépare des citrouilles exprès pour cela !

Et toi, comment est-ce que cela se déroulait, à ton époque ?

Les filles du dortoir, continuent de m'éviter. Je pense qu'elles me trouvent bizarre. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi, mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave, je m'entends bien avec Colin Crivey, de Gryffondor, et une fille à qui j'ai parlé la semaine dernière en botanique, Luna Lovegood. Elle est un peu étrange, mais sympa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu sa mère quand elle était petite…

* * *

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué, une grande période s'est écoulée depuis le précédent drabble. Je ne pense pas que décrire les événements quotidiens soit particulièrement important, alors je me concentre sur des choses plus intéressantes ! _


	37. 37-Tom

_Un banquet d'Halloween, c'est toujours sympa… Mais ça le sera encore plus si tu fais ce que je vais t'énoncer._

_Tu retourneras aux toilettes des filles au deuxième étage demain soir, comme la dernière fois. Je sais que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, laisse donc ton inconscient te submerger… Et je pourrai faire le travail à ta place._

_Tu penseras à moi très fort, de toutes tes forces._

_Par contre, n'oublie pas : personne ne doit te voir là-bas. Car cela pourrait te causer des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour le bien de cette école, tu dois le faire, Ginny. _


	38. 38-Ginny

La chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, s'est faite attaquée. On ne sait pas qui est l'agresseur, mais il a écrit en lettres rouges dans le couloir du deuxième étage : _La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ont été accusés, mais Dumbledore leur fait confiance. Heureusement…

Mais tu sais, Tom, ça me fait peur, cette histoire. Miss Teigne est peut-être pénible, mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle d'attaquer un animal sans défense.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je faisais hier soir…

* * *

_J'ai remarqué FeuFeu indiquait 106 mots pour le dernier drabble. Or, il en fait bien 100, selon Word... Je pense que le site bug un peu parce que j'ai également des problèmes d'affichage... _


End file.
